Lanous
Lanous was a Toa of Fire. History Lanous was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. When it was completed, he went on to populate along with his fellow Matoran. Sometime after the Great Spirit Robot left Spherus Magna, Lanous opened up his business as a captain, manning a cargo ship. Unfortunately, the ship was raided and sunk by pirates, and he became stranded on Xia. One of the native Vortixx found and brought him into their workforce, assigning him to one of their factories. While he was working, someone slipped a Toa Stone into his toolbox, transforming him as he reached into it to retrieve a tool. As a result, he was drafted into the island's local Toa team. One of the veterans of the group would serve as his mentor, honing his skills. The team would defend the island from pirates and thieves. One day, though, a particular group struck the land. Recognizing them as the ones responsible for stranding him on Xia, Lanous leapt into battle. In the insuring chaos, he personally set the invading ship ablaze, sinking it and killing a number of its crew. While the Vortixx applauded him for his actions, he found himself disgusted with them. He left the island sometime after, bidding his Brothers farewell. Lanous eventually met Jismal and Yagvi at some point after this, forming a trio of sorts. Years later, they caught wind of strange experiments occurring on an island called "Unoyr". Jismal went to investigate, discovering that Tridax was attempting to "rebuild" an unknown species into an army for himself. A year later, Yagvi and Jismal set out to sabotage the operation, though only the Toa of Psionics managed to escape. He was surprised when she was teleported with a Makuta, and overheard their conversation. When the visitor vanished, he confronted her and asked if she trusted him. Once she gave him her answer, she returned to recon work. A year later, his Sister succeeded in staging a breakout. He was last seen tending to one of the escapees. Abilities and Traits While most Toa of Fire had a fiery temper, Lanous didn't. Rather, he was somewhat laid back and lighthearted. He also headstrong, charging into battle without a second though or even a plan. While he wasn't always the smartest, he was by far the (physically) strongest of the trio, able to take on entire gangs of beings on his own.. As a Toa of Fire, he could generate and manipulate heat, and bend existing fires to his will. He could also create a Nova Blast and create a protodermis seal alongside five other Toa. Mask and Tools Lanous was believed to have born a Pehuki as a Matoran. When he became a Toa, it was revealed to actually have been a Miru in the shape of a Pehuki. After the breakout on Unoyr, the Miru was smashed in a rescue mission and was replaced with a Rode that once belonged to one of Jismal's fallen teammates. He also bore a Magma Sword, which allowed him to channel his Elemental power through it. Stats Note: Maximum number is 20. Appearances *''You Don't Belong Here'' - First Appearance Trivia * Lanous's personality was inspired by Sig, a supportive character from the Jak and Daxter series. ** His quote was inspired by one featured in the third game of said series, between Jak and Damas. * His name is somewhat based off of Lanius', a high-ranking member of Caeser's Legion in the videogame: Fallout: New Vegas. This is rather ironic, considering the personalities of both characters are polar opposites. * Like many older characters of Ahpolki inika's, Lanous first appeared on MOCPages. However, his images were lost after the site's servers had a major crash. * It was originally planned that Lanous would've been part of Tridax's Toa Hagah team, and the idea was implemented in his bio on MOCPages. However, the idea was dropped and retconned after his first appearance. * His Matoran form's design belongs to Zanywoop. Category:Toa of Fire Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Fire Category:Toa